One truth always prevails!
by PeetaTobias
Summary: Oneshot: A phone call with Jimmy ends badly and Rachel feels like he hates her. Jimmy knows he's done wrong. So he goes to cheer her up as Conan. But one things leads to another and things are said. RxJ or RxS EDITED AND ALOT BETTER! : R&R please! :D


**A phone call with Jimmy ends badly and Rachel finds herself upset and crying. She thinks he never cared for her and she thinks she was always just in his way. Conan, knowing she had to be upset, runs in and tries to help her. Will the secret be revealed?**

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am not dreaming and this is reality I DO NOT own Case Closed or the characters... Except Jimmy, he's mine. Just kidding! Like I said in my dreams. Anyway so I don't get sued or something. I repeat I own nothing! :(

Please review if you read it! Don't just read and run! And Favorite me as author maybe author alert to if your interseted in the story that u are going to be told about below!

Ok now I'm done rambling on and on and on and on and (5 hours later) and on and on and on!

So read up! :D

* * *

_**One truth always prevails!**_

Rachel sat on her bed in her pajamas, the night outside dark except for the one street light that flickered on and off. Rachel held her cell phone in her hands staring down at it. "He's not going to call tonight..." She set the phone on a nearby table giving up for the night. She laid her head down on her pillow closing her eyes. She hoped that maybe she could see Jimmy in her dreams; since she couldn't really see him. Suddenly her phone started to buzz. At first Rachel ignored it- She thought her head was tricking her. But after a few more buzzes her realized; it was really ringing.

She shot up out of her bed snatching her phone in one movement, "JIMMY!?"

She heard a chuckle on the other line, "Hey Rach, miss me?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, "No! Why would I miss you?"

"Hey hey no need to be mean," Shinichi sighed.

The line was quite for a moment until Rachel spoke, "Shinichi when are you coming home?"

Down the street in the dark phone booth Conan looked down, his bow tie to his mouth. She asked every time- He doesn't know how to answer. He knew he hurt her. But there was nothing he could do. If he could he would go to her house right now and give her a huge hug and tell her how much he met to him. But he was stuck in this child's body… So as of right now he couldn't do a thing.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This case seems to be never ending. I can't come back yet." Conan said sorrowful.

Rachel's eyes dropped, "Why can't I at least see you Jimmy!? Your my best friend! Can't we do something together! How about tomorrow!?"

"I'm sorry Rach but I can't…" Conan spoke in a small weak voice.

Tears stung Rachel's eyes, "But why?"

"I can't have you near me during this case. Otherwise you may end up hurt… I can't have that…" Conan said serious.

"You're in a bad situation and I'm not even allowed to see you! Why not come talk to me about it! I know my dad can help! He can help you solve it…" Rachel said desperately.

Conan forced out a laugh, "What could your dad do?"

"Jimmy I'm serious!" Rachel yelled. "Ok why not meet me tomorrow in the Park at…"

"RACHEL NO!" Conan couldn't help but yell.

Rachel drew back, "Jim…my…?"

"Stop being so meddlesome! There is NOTHING you can do!" Right after the words came out Conan covered his mouth. "Rach… I didn't…"

"I'm sorry Jimmy… I'll leave you alone…" Rachel said obviously crying. Then Conan heard a click on the other line.

He took the phone away from his ear, "Rachel?! Rach?! No!" He looked down at the phone- His bow tie dropped to the floor. What had he done? Why did he say that? He was so cruel to her… And he knew what she went threw everyday… How much she was suffering…

Conan slammed the phone down and ran out of the booth. He ran full speed towards the house, "No Rach! Don't cry! Rachel!"

Conan ran into the house and up the stairs to Rachel's room. The door was closed. Conan pressed his ear up against the door and what he heard made his heart ache. Rachel was sobbing her eyes out. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Rachel!!" He ran over in front of her. She was on the ground crying into her hands. "Are you ok?"

"Oh Conan… I blew it… I'm such an idiot! He hates me… Hates me…" Rachel cried.

Conan's eyes were full of sadness. Look what he did to her. "Are you talking about Jimmy?"

Rachel nodded and Conan put his hand on her knee. "No he doesn't neechan! I know for a fact he cares about you very much."

"How would you know something like that!!" Rache; screamed at Conan. Conan drew back in slight fear. Her eyes softened, "Oh Conan-kun… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"It's ok Rachel… You sad and it's ok…" Conan looked down at his feet.

Suddenly Rachel's sadness over-took her and she couldn't help but sweep Conan up in a hug. Conan blushed a bright red- he looked up at her to see her crying. Her tears were falling on his head. "Conan-kun… Conan-kun…" She cried.

Conan eyes began to sting. He hugged Rachel back tightly. "Rachel…"

Rachel still crying lifted Conan's head, "Conan you're crying?"

Tears were streaming down Conan's face and his heart burned in pain. He hurt her so much and there was nothing he could do about it. "I don't like it when you're sad! You deserve to always be happy! Jimmy would want you to be happy too!"

"No Conan! Jimmy hates me!" Rachel said the tears falling down her cheeks.

Conan wiped her tears with his little hands. "No he doesn't he…"

"No Conan! Don't give me any false hope!" Rachel yelled releasing him from the hug and covering her ears. "I can't handle anymore lies… My heart will just rip in two…"

Suddenly Conan dove into Rachel hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened; Conan never hugged her first. He never did- He always seemed so distance and mysterious. He was acting so… Well childish and young. He was acting like a little kid for once.

He was sobbing, "No Rachel! Jimmy loves you!"

Rachel's eyes widened even more, "What are you saying Conan!? No he doesn't! I just meddle and take him away from his work… I've always been in his way."

Conan jumped up still crying, "No your wrong!"

"How do you know Conan!?" Rachel yelled; she was crying even more.

"Because I'm Jimmy and I love you! I always have!" Conan yelled. Then his eyes widened in fear- He had just given it all away… He told Rachel who he really was…

He looked up at her face. She was wide eyed and unable to speak.

"W-What?" She gasped.

Conan looked down at the ground. It was over. No more lies. He took off his glasses, "It's me Rach… I'm Jimmy…"

She covered her mouth with her hands, "B-But h-how?"

Conan looked away from her unable to make eyes contact- he was so ashamed. "After our visit to Tropical Land, I ran off after that man I thought looked suspicious. I ended up watching an exchange between two men. I was hit upside the head when watching by a nearby henchman. They slipped me a pill that was suppose to kill me but instead shrunk me. I was going to run and tell you but I ran into Dr. Agasta first. He didn't believe me really but then after some convincing he realized it was me. He told me I couldn't tell you the truth because the organization may of hurt you and killed me if they found out I was still alive. I then lived with you so I could see if maybe your dad ran into them in anyway during a case… And… I didn't want to leave you… Ran… I never left you. And I did this to keep you safe…"

Rachel crawled over to the boy and out her hands on his face. She looked deep into his eyes. "J-Jimmy…?"

The boy nodded, "Yes it's me…"

Tears resurfaced in her eyes, "It's really you… I-I knew it…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"His sentence was cut of by Rachel smacking his upside the face. A red mark appeared on his face. He fell back on his butt holding his cheek in his hand. "R-Rachel…"

"How could you do that to me… I was so worried! I didn't even know what to do with myself…"

"I wanted to so much Rachel… I just…" Conan looked up at her teary eyed.

"Jimmy…" She took him up in a hug. "No don't you dare cry! You have no reason to cry! You hurt me!"

"That's why I'm so upset…" Conan looked up at her… "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you safe… I love you Rach… Really I do… So much…"

"I love you to Jimmy…" Conan reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't leave me… ever again."

Conan smiled, "I never really did Rachel. I was always here…"

Rachel couldn't help by smile threw he tear that turn from sorrow to tears of joy. Conan put his little hand on her cheek and blushed. "I know it's awkward but… Can I kiss you?"

Rachel blushed a little too but nodded. Conan stood up and leaned forward a little putting his little lips on hers. She gently kissed back- She was so happy. Jimmy didn't hate her… He never left her... He was watching over her the whole time… She didn't really understand how he pulled it all off, especially when at times he made appearances or phone calls when he was standing right in front of her. But she didn't care. He was here.

Conan took a step back, looking away from Rachel face red. She smiled at him and opened her arms for him. He looked at her for a moment then dove into her arms. They hugged each over tightly. Jimmy knew this wasn't like him but he didn't care. He, for the moment, just wanted to be near her.

They both fell asleep that way. Conan in Rachel's arms leaning up against the bed, tears resting in both there eyes.

They had each other and that's all the mattered in that moment of time. Nothing else did.

_One truth always prevails…_

* * *

So yeah sorry it's kind of short! But this is just a one shot! But… expect a SQUEL! Not just any sequel! A chapter filled one!

Here's the preview of it so keep at eyes out for it!

**The Final Moments**

_**Rachel now knows that Conan is Jimmy and on top of that they love each other! But she can't tell anyone so obviously they can't show there love. How will things changes between them? When Jimmy finds out that the only antidote is with the organization that did the deed to him- He gets pretty nervous. Even worse off the organization finds out who he is! And there first target… None other then Ran along with anyone else who was by Conan/Jimmy! What will happen!?**_

But yeah review please! And tell me if the story above sounds any good!

Thanks,

**_Reylynn :)_**


End file.
